


Can't You Stay A Little Longer?

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Yuri, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Yuri, Ficlet, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marks, Oneshot, Power Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Tumblr Prompt, otayuri - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Otabek and Yuri are spending their first night alone in Yuri's new apartment - it's an important first night.





	Can't You Stay A Little Longer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoffcks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoffcks/gifts), [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> Prompt for @outoffcks on tumblr but I also hijacked it as a present for @tuples because it worked out like that. :)

Yuri had finally moved out of home, into his own little apartment. Otabek was visiting to celebrate and they had started dating a few months prior to this. Tonight, was _the_ night. The first time they would be alone together, _properly_ alone together and have all night to make use of it. They had done other things, oh boy had they done other things. But this was the big one.

However, Yuri was fairly sure this concept had occurred to one very annoying, very (apparently) protective couple. Yuri and Otabek had agreed to have dinner at their house, mostly because Yuuri had offered to cook them Katsudon Piroshki and Yuri _never_ turned down a chance to eat Katsudon cooked by Yuuri (or Piroshki cooked by his grandpa, it was an unspoken rule Yuri had adopted but he realised too late that the older couple had taken advantage of it).

It was now 11pm, they had finished dinner two hours ago but Yuuri had made dessert and Viktor took it upon himself to fill nearly every second, he wasn’t actively chowing to fill the silence with noise, making it impossible for Yuri to suggest they leave.

But it was 11 o’clock and Yuri had had enough. “We should go, it’s late. Thanks for the grub, as always Katsudon.” Yuuri smiled at him, going to grab him a package with enough food to last the next three days but Viktor looked frantic.

“Can’t you stay a little longer? It isn’t that late and we could watch that film I was telling you about earlier.” Viktor had told them about at least six films he had seen over the last three months in an attempt to get Yuri or Otabek to ask him about them, they hadn’t.

“Darlin, it’s late, they need to be getting home. I don’t want Otabek driving Yura home when he is too tired either.” Yuuri’s tone was soft but with an edge, he was gripping Viktor’s shoulder and giving him a look as if to send a message.

It, of course, didn’t.

“I’ll drive them home myself later if necessary.”

“You are way worse than us Old Man, I’m surprised you haven’t passed out already, isn’t it like four hours past your bedtime?” To be fair, Yuri wasn’t actually too far off, Viktor feel asleep early and woke up hideously early only to have Yuuri bite his head off if he dared to stir him before 8am, at the _earliest_.

“Young man-”

“Oh Viktor, shut up, whatever you think is going to happen when they go home isn’t any less likely to happen no matter how late they stay here.” Classic Yuuri, telling it how it was and then being utterly horrified with himself as soon as he was finished.

At least he wasn’t alone in his mortification, Yuri had turned the colour of a baboon’s arse, Viktor had slapped his hand over his widened mouth and Otabek had simply chuckled, attempting, unsuccessfully, to cover it with a cough.

“Well, now that that’s just out there, I really do think it’s time Yura and I get. Thank you very much for the lovely meal Viktor, Yuuri. I promise to message you as soon as Yura and I arrive safety at his apartment. Have a good rest of your night.” Otabek had spoken for almost the first time in the last three hours and somehow his words had rendered the rest of the party in the hallway completely speechless.

Otabek took the bag of food from Yuuri’s hand, nodding at him before taking Yuri’s hand in his and dragging him out the door and down to his motorcycle before anyone could say one more word of protest.

“Well, thank you for announcing to the fucking Nikiforov-Katsuki’s that we are going home to fuck.” Yuri wailed, putting both his hands on his face, he honestly hadn’t decided if it was simply horrified or actually pissed off at the entire exchange.

Both, always both.

“Yura, with the marks I plan on leaving on you tonight I expect the entire world to know just how much I am going to make you mine tonight.” Otabek always sounded so fucking casual, it not only pissed Yuri off to no end when he uttered things like that but also… Yuri attempted to subtly adjust himself in his pants.

“You going to hop on or am going to have to get you off in this parking lot first?” Yuri shoved Otabek without another word and straddled the bike.

“Get the fuck on this bike and take me home before I have to kill you.”

“Oh, feisty kitten, you wouldn’t hurt little old me.” Otabek chuckled darkly teasing as he straddled the bike, pressing his arse back into Yuri’s hardened crotch as the younger mans arms snaked around him.

“We will have to see about that.” Yuri bite down on exposed crook of Otabek’s neck, hard and started to suck, leaving a nasty reddened mark in its wake and relishing in the groan that vibrated through Otabek. “Take me home, Beka?” Yuri whispered into his ear, running his teeth over the multiple piercings.

“Whatever you say, baby.”

They drove the fifteen minutes to Yuri’s apartments in silence, no other cars on the road, no chatting when they stopped at traffic lights. Just the steady rhythm of Otabek’s heartbeat against Yuri’s ear pressed to his back and the tight grip of Yuri’s arms around his waist.

When they pulled into Yuri’s empty parking space and Otabek cut the engine, they both simply sat there for a few seconds, breathing deeply before Otabek placed his hand over Yuri’s.

“You should probably text them before Viktor gets in his car to drive over here to make sure we actually arrive home.”

Yuri groaned and tugged his phone out of his pocket. “I hate that I can see that happening.”

Otabek laughed as Yuri flicked a text to Yuuri, there was no way he was opening a conversation with Viktor, when he was finished, they climbed off the bike. They stayed silent again as they made their way up to Yuri’s apartment, he unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

The hallway was still filled with boxes of Yuri’s stuff, they had set up the bedroom and unpacked Yuri’s clothes earlier that day but the rest of the things would have to wait.

“Meet you in the bedroom, I need to put this food in the fridge and wash up, I’ll be quick.” Yuri kissed Otabek on the cheek and left for the kitchen. He had no idea why he felt so nervous, him and Otabek had done _everything_ else but somehow going all the way was giving Yuri the jitters.

He stepped into the bathroom, stripped off to nothing but his new little pink thong and wiped himself with a damp towel. Yuri had been thorough with cleaning himself before they went to dinner but he wanted to make extra sure.

Looking in the mirror, he took a deep breath and smiled, he had gotten a new nipple piercing without telling Otabek simply because Otabek had loved how sensitive his nipples were and Yuri was excited to see his reaction. The memories of their previous times together coursed through Yuri and he was overcome with his usual wave of confidence.

When he went to the doorway of his bedroom, Otabek was sitting on the edge of his bed, having taken his shirt off but he was still fiddling with the button on his jeans. Yuri nearly laughed at the look of serious contemplation on his face – evidently, he was attempting to decide whether he should leave them on or take them off.

 _Cute_.

“Be a good boy for Daddy and take your pants off.” Yuri had said it kind of as a joke but Otabek’s head whipped up, pupils dilating and his breath quickened. Yuri had never seen him stand up so fast and suddenly he was tugging his pants off his feet and staring at Yuri expectantly.

“Lay down on the bed.” Yuri was slightly unsure of himself, Otabek was never submissive, always dominating, which Yuri loved - it made him feel safe, even when Otabek was calling him filthy names. It had simply never occurred to Yuri that Otabek might like saying those things to him because he wanted them right back.

Otabek lay down on the bed, elbows propped under his shoulders with his head tilted to the side, staring at Yuri who was still slightly frozen in the doorway but now staring at Otabek’s cock. It was fully hard, resting on Otabek’s stomach with a shimmer of pre-cum already staining his beautiful tanned skin. Yuri loved that cock, it was huge and pretty and the small, trimmed patch of dark curls at the bottom of his shaft just made Yuri ache.

The gruff sound of Otabek’s voice pulled Yuri from his almost drooling. “Will you come join me… _Daddy_?” The way Otabek’s voice curled around the d’s, his accent making the word drawn out and gravelly, it was oddly the most satisfying word Yuri thinks he has ever heard.

“Will you be good for me if I do, baby?” Yuri jutted his hip out to the side, looking expectantly at Otabek who visibly shivered.

“Of course. I will, as long as Daddy lets me play with his new nipple piercing… It suits you.” Yuri broke his cool, smirking exterior to beam at Otabek - alright so his praise kink wasn’t going away anytime soon but Yuri could adjust to this.

Yuri shook himself free of the complement and walked over, straddling Otabek’s warm hips with a grinding circle of his hips. “You going to open your Daddy up for your beautiful cock, babe? I want your big sexy cock in my tight little arse.”

Otabek groaned loudly underneath Yuri, rocking his hips up roughly as Yuri spoke. “Fuck, Daddy I love your arse… should I use my fingers in your arse and my mouth on your nipples?”

Yuri didn’t respond, simply reached across and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and placed it in Otabek’s waiting hand, shifting up Otabek’s body till his nipples were over Otabek’s mouth.

“Be a good boy and do as Daddy says.” Yuri stated, swirling his hips on his chest as Otabek lubed up his fingers and lent forward to take Yuri into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Yuri panted as Otabek swirled his tongue and inserted two of his rough fingers at the same time. When Otabek sucked hard on the bar in his mouth and began pumping his fingers into Yuri fast and punishing Yuri was practically marling.

“Add another one.” Yuri demanded and immediately felt the stretch of a third finger pushing  into him. Yuri used one hand to run in through Otabek’s hair, tugging on it hard. “ _Harder_.” Otabek didn’t seem to know if he meant his mouth or his fingers so he did both, sucking harder and moving his fingers in a punishing pace, curling and hitting Yuri’s prostate.

“Nngh! Fuck yes baby. B-but don’t make me cum before I want to. I want to cum with you inside me. I-if you make me cum before then… I won’t let you cum tonight.”

Otabek’s eyes flew open as he gasped loudly around Yuri’s nipple still pressed against his face. “Shit Yura-”

“That’s not my name.” Yuri surprised himself but Otabek’s reaction was worth it, he pushed a fourth finger into Yuri, thrusting his hips up, seeking friction and whining pathetically under Yuri. It was exhilarating, having a normally very stoic, collected and calm man underneath him, utterly wrecked and Yuri hadn’t even touched him yet.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I won’t make you cum till you tell me. I won’t cum till you tell me to.” Otabek squirmed under Yuri’s scrutinizing gaze, still thrusting his fingers in a brutal pace into Yuri’s clenching hole.

Yuri rocked back into Otabek’s fingers, gasping and moaning loudly as Otabek bought his mouth back to his nipples, spreading his fingers inside Yuri as his other hand gripped the sheets as to not touch himself.

“I want you in me.” Yuri blurted out, the abuse to his prostate and nipples was becoming too much and he was starting to feel bad for the lack of contact Otabek was receiving. Under him, Otabek groaned and jutted his hips, squirming before he pulled back and stared up at Yuri, eyes wide and pleading.

“Please, can I fuck you. I can’t wait to be inside you.” Otabek sounded desperate and Yuri was hit with a need to kiss him.

Leaning forward Yuri crushed his lips to Otabek’s, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning when Otabek slowly pulled his fingers out of him. Otabek groped around for the condom that had been thrown on the bed with the lube and held it up in front of Yuri when he finally found it.

“Do I put this on myself or will you put it on for me?” Otabek’s voice was gravelly and deep with lust as he smiled, moving to Yuri’s neck and sucked a mark there.

“Give me another one and I’ll put it on you. I love it when you mark me as yours.” Otabek groaned and sucked hard on Yuri’s collarbone, grinding his hips up so his cock rubbed between Yuri’s cheeks.

When Otabek pulled back to gasp, Yuri slide down him, kissing and sucking a slow, teasing trailed down Otabek’s body, groaning happily when Otabek’s hands flew to tug at his hair. When Yuri got down to Otabek’s cock he couldn’t help but take it into his mouth with a hard suck and a flick of his tongue before pulling off and slipping the condom onto Otabek, he rubbing a generous amount of lube over it before looking back at Otabek’s face.

“You aren’t allowed to move until I tell you.” Yuri stated, eyeing off Otabek’s cock before he climbed onto Otabek, he sat up on his knees and used his hand to guide Otabek into him.

Otabek gasped and moaned under him, fists gripping the sheet’s but he didn’t move, just watched and panted as Yuri slowly worked himself down Otabek’s shaft.

“Fuuuuuuuck Yura. Holy fucking shit you feel so amazing.” Otabek was breathing hard with the effort not to thrust into Yuri as he finally bottomed out.

“Ahhh Beka, Beka fuck this is amazing. You’re so big, it feels so good.” Yuri was grinding on his lap, slowly getting used to the feeling of being filled by Otabek.

“Please… god, please, D-Daddy let me touch you. Please can I touch you, Yura?” Otabek was pleading, squirming under Yuri as he fisted the sheets, gasping every time Yuri shifted in his lap.

“Touch me baby.” Yuri almost whimpered as Otabek’s flow to his hips and his hips ground up into him, pulling back slightly before slamming back in as Yuri’s hands planet onto Otabek’s abs to hold himself up.

“Fuck me, Otabek, hard. Make me cum.” It was meant to sound commanding but Yuri was losing himself to the feel of Otabek inside him and the hands gripping bruises into his hips but Otabek still listened, pulling out and pounding back inside.

“F-fuck. Fuck yes! Ah!” Yuri screamed when Otabek slammed into his prostate but now that he found it, Otabek was relentless, crashing into Yuri as he clenched desperately around him. Yuri was close but Otabek was closer.

“Yura. Oh shit! Fuck Yura… Daddy, please can I-want to cum inside you. Please can I cum?”

The desperate pleading of the man under him was too much, Yuri screamed the word _cum_ as he shot hot, sticky ropes all over Otabek’s stomach and his own thighs, cumming completely untouched as Otabek slammed into him on more time with a low almost growling sound and Yuri felt the frantic twitching of his orgasming cock deep inside him.

“Yura. Oh my god. That was amazing. You’re amazing. Kiss me, Yura.” Yuri struggled to sit up to kiss Otabek, apparently, he had fallen forward into his own mess on Otabek’s stomach but Yuri couldn’t care less.

Otabek kissed him, it was soft and tender and Yuri shivered in his arms as his eyes drooped closed and he snuggled into Otabek’s chest as he shifted out of him. Otabek began running his fingers through his hair, murmuring in his ear, enough though Yuri was already snoring.

“My beautiful little Yura.”

 

* * *

 

Follow me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3

[Buy me a coffee?](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/zsAtR9k)


End file.
